


under my spell

by animalstyleu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalstyleu/pseuds/animalstyleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo isn't fantastic at magic or picking up the signals his hot neighbor is sending him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under my spell

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the sooheaven fic exchange!

Kyungsoo groans and rolls over in bed to check the time on his digital clock when he hears a banging on his front door. He had intended to sleep in on this peaceful Sunday morning but all dreams of such a morning are thrown out the window as he rolls out and slides into his slippers and shuffles his way through his apartment. He’s rubbing his eyes as he answers the door and is not too unpleasantly surprised to be greeted by his entirely-too-gorgeous neighbor with a grin and an empty measuring cup.  
  
“Hey neighbor!” says the tall man, beaming down at Kyungsoo who tries his best to smile back.  
  
“Good morning, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo replies, stifling a yawn. “What can I do for you this time?”  
  
“I was wondering,” Chanyeol says as he pushes his way into the front door, past Kyungsoo into the kitchen, “if I could get some sugar,  _sugar_ ,” he says, waving the cup he brought over and winking.  
  
Kyungsoo’s heart sinks; Chanyeol comes over all the time, but it’s never to spend any time with him. He only ever wants something for himself. He’s not in love with the guy or anything but Chanyeol is admittedly very attractive and Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind getting to know him on more than just a neighborly basis.  
  
“Yeah, sure thing.” Kyungsoo takes the measuring cup from Chanyeol and sets it on his kitchen counter before stretching his arms out in front of him and cracking his knuckles all at once. He rolls his neck from one side to the other and licks his lips before staring intently at the plastic in front of him and waving his fingers around it before a small burst of light emits from his palms and suddenly the cup is filled to the brim with white powder. Kyungsoo leans in to test the substance, and frowns down at it.  
  
“Fuck. It’s flour. I’m sorry, I’m super tired and - ” He looks up sheepishly at Chanyeol who simply smiles and ruffles the shorter man’s hair.  
  
“That’s actually what I came here for anyway. Thought I’d try out some reverse psychology on ya, though. Looks like it actually works!” Chanyeol chuckles. Kyungsoo’s shoulders drop. “Thanks, neighbor!” Chanyeol calls as he sees himself out of the apartment.  
  
Kyungsoo is left standing in the middle of his kitchen in oversized pajamas with- a deflated ego. He blows his bangs out of his face with a huff and decides to go back to bed.  
  
  
  
Ever since Kyungsoo can remember, he’s had magic powers. He’s not a superhero, or a wizard, or even a magician (he can’t even do a basic card trick to save his life) – he just has these small abilities to conjure and summon basic objects and move things around in his house without lifting but a finger; although, occasionally he discovers a new random power out of nowhere (like the time he sneezed and teleported himself into the next room). Kyungsoo doesn’t really like to tell anyone of his powers; he fears he might be kidnapped or something for government experimenting. He managed to skim through school with only a few close friends, only one of which he ever told. Being occasionally somewhat antisocial had its benefits for someone like Kyungsoo.  
  
When Kyungsoo graduated high school, he felt this overwhelming sense of joy, like he had finally been freed from the bonds that held him in his one-square-mile tiny suburb of a hometown. He had plans to immediately move out and into the city where he could blend in with the crowd and not have to worry about keeping himself in check so much. He even dreamed of being able to freely use his mediocre magic to live comfortably by himself. He had zero attachments to his previous life growing up – he was getting a new beginning, an opportunity to be an all-new Kyungsoo.  
  
The day Kyungsoo had proudly slapped his first and last month’s rent into his new landlord’s hand was the day he took his first breath of relief in a long time. He stood in the center of his new apartment, bare and empty like his fresh slate. He even giggled at his newfound freedom. He decided he’d have some fun unpacking, and began waving his arms around wildly, sliding boxes and furniture across the floor as he began to decorate his new home. What he hadn’t expected was a visit from an overly friendly neighbor to welcome him into the complex.  
  
“Hey, I was wondering if you wanted some… help…” came a deep voice from behind him. Kyungsoo froze.  
  
He turned around to face the voice coming from the front door, his hands still midair. As he dropped his arms, so fell a shit ton of empty boxes along with his jaw.  
  
“So, that was interesting,” said the owner of the voice, his face held in a half smirk, half grin that sent a buzz through Kyungsoo’s brain.  
  
Kyungsoo intended for his first question to be ‘How did you get in?’ but what came out was, “How much did you see?”  
  
“My name is Chanyeol, and I think you should do that again,” said Chanyeol, closing the door behind him as he entered the apartment beaming.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol comes home one day with a big box decorated with the images of what appears to be a shelving unit.  
  
“Is this something you’re able to assemble?” he asks as Kyungsoo helps him lift the box from the elevator to Chanyeol’s apartment. “I’m not so good at putting things together, I’d rather take them apart,” he continues, not so discreetly sizing up Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo notices nothing.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll give it a go,” Kyungsoo says, trying to stay steady on his legs from the weight of the box. For someone as tall as he is, Chanyeol doesn’t seem to be pulling his own weight.  
  
An hour later and the pair stand in Chanyeol’s living room staring at an awkwardly put together lopsided shelving unit. There’s no way Chanyeol will be able to store anything properly on the shelves.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo says, hiding his offensive magical hands in his sweater pockets. “I really tried my best.”  
  
Chanyeol just smiles and looks down at Kyungsoo next to him. “It’s alright. It’s IKEA; it’s probably supposed to look like this anyway!” He claps a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and squeezes. Kyungsoo shrugs out of the grip and quietly slinks back to his own apartment.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo is in the middle of preparing dinner when Chanyeol shows up asking for a haircut.  
  
“I want to look good for a certain someone,” he remarks when Kyungsoo lifts an eyebrow. Kyungsoo fights back a dejected sigh. Chanyeol has never asked Kyungsoo to perform magic directly on him. What if Kyungsoo accidentally kills him? Or worse, leaves Chanyeol’s hair looking worse than before? Chanyeol only reassures Kyungsoo that this is what he wants, that he trusts Kyungsoo with his sense of style (“Not really what I’m worried about here, Chanyeol”).  
  
Kyungsoo has Chanyeol sit on a stool in the center of the kitchen in case things get messy. Chanyeol is about one hundred percent less nervous than Kyungsoo is. He raises his hands in preparation and regretfully closes his eyes at the last minute out of fear.  
  
As soon as the tingling feeling leaves Kyungsoo’s fingers, he opens his eyes and cringes. Chanyeol’s bangs are uneven and there’s a chunk missing from the left side of his hair. Chanyeol seem to gauge the damage from Kyungoo’s expression and simply smiles, saying, “That’s okay. I brought a hat just in case.” He pulls a snapback snug over his ruined hair and asks what’s for dinner.  
  
  
  
“So I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight,” Chanyeol says the next time he’s over in Kyungsoo’s apartment having a stain removed from his one dress shirt – no magic this time; Kyungsoo is naturally pretty handy with laundry. Besides, he’d probably only increase the stain with his nervousness around his tall neighbor. Kyungsoo nearly spills the cleaning solution over the entire shirt when Chanyeol pulls his hoodie off to reveal a tank top and really,  _really_  toned arms.  
  
“Oh, um, sure,” Kyungsoo says after quickly recovering from the almost accident. “Am I bringing you a meal too?”  
  
“Nah,” Chanyeol says, oddly proudly. “Let me cover that this time.”  
  
Kyungsoo swallows thickly at the serious tone of Chanyeol’s voice and expression. This is the actual invitation he’s been waiting for for months. He’s genuinely excited and nervous and yet all he can think of is one thing.  
  
“You’re not gonna cook, are you?” he asks hesitantly. Chanyeol’s cooking skills are easily comparable to Kyungsoo’s magic – poor in quality and potentially unintentionally life threatening.  
  
Chanyeol sighs. “Fine, I’ll order in. What do you want? You like Thai food, right?”  
  
Kyungsoo blinks. “How did you know I like Thai?”  
  
Chanyeol smirks. “I know a lot more than you think.”  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo thinks it’s rather funny that he ends up pinned to a couch he helped shampoo underneath a man in a shirt he helped clean after eating dinner on dishes he helped wash  _that day_. (Chanyeol seemed to find nothing wrong when he opened the front door and Kyungsoo stared at the shirt and shook is head.)  
  
Chanyeol pulls up for air after mapping the entirety of Kyungsoo’s soft mouth with his tongue, everything and more than Kyungsoo ever wanted.  
  
“This is okay, right?” Chanyeol asks, breathing heavily into Kyungsoo’s ear, his hands pressed into cushions either side of Kyungsoo’s head.  
  
“Yeah,” Kyungsoo pants, letting his hands fall from Chanyeol’s hair.  
  
Chanyeol begins kissing from Kyungsoo’s cheek, past his ear, leaving a nibble to his jaw, and kissing down his neck, only to stop and return to his ear once more.  
  
“Bedroom?” he asks, and Kyungsoo is frozen in place but every cell in his body encourages him to say, “Yes.”  
  
Chanyeol grins and sits up, careful not to knee Kyungsoo in any sensitive areas as he maneuvers his way off the couch. He grabs Kyungsoo by the wrist and drags him up, holding him steady when he’s stood on his feet, somewhat lightheaded from the rush of Chanyeol giving him what he’s been dreaming about for a while. Kyungsoo follows Chanyeol to his bedroom door when he stops at the sight of something scurrying across the floor.  
  
“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo says, jerking Chanyeol to a halt. “Was that a fucking  _rat_?” he nearly screeches.  
  
Chanyeol looks confused for a moment before his face morphs into a more knowing expression. “Oh! There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” He bends down and scoops something up in the corner of the room and returns holding a squirming ferret in his hands. “This,” he says, thrusting the animal into Kyungsoo’s face, “is Bueller.”  
  
“It’s the dumbest fucking name,” comes a voice Kyungsoo swears comes from the vicinity of Chanyeol, but is most definitely not Chanyeol’s.  
  
“I think it’s a cool name,” Kyungsoo responds, feeling a bit silly.  
  
“You’re only saying that cause you want his dick,” the voice comes again, and when Kyungsoo looks down at the ferret in Chanyeol’s hands, it is most definitely somehow  _smirking_.  
  
Taken aback, Kyungsoo tells the weasel to fuck off, it’s a clever name.  
  
“Did you just tell my ferret to fuck off?” Chanyeol asks, clutching the pet close to his chest. Realization suddenly dawns on him. “Wait, can you talk to animals?” he asks.  
  
“You discover something new every day,” Kyungsoo says, eyes wide as he zones out in the direction of the pair in front of him.  
  
Chanyeol puts the abrasive creature back on the floor and reaches forward to pull Kyungsoo towards him. “So, think you can talk to my snake?” Chanyeol asks, voice deepening as he bends down to mouth at Kyungsoo’s ear.  
  
“You have a snake?”  
  
Chanyeol groans and drops his head to Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I should just not bother with subtle come-ons anymore, you are just so oblivious.” Kyungsoo shivers. “Luckily for you, it’s cute,” Chanyeol says, growling suddenly scooping Kyungsoo up by his thighs and carrying him to the bedroom.  
  
Kyungsoo finds himself tossed to the bed before Chanyeol is crawling over him, already dipping back down to all but devour Kyungsoo beneath him. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo notices, kisses like he’s got something better to do, which is probably the case what with how he’s already reaching down to undo and remove both of their belts.  
  
“You know, I should be getting you to do this,” Chanyeol says, grinning as he slides Kyungsoo’s belt out of the last loop and tossing it somewhere to the side. Kyungsoo makes to open his mouth to protest but Chanyeol beats him to it. “You’re right, you’d fuck it up. I know I make you nervous,” Chanyeol says, leaning down to press his forehead against Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo’s breath is caught in his chest and throat as Chanyeol continues to work through the rest of his and Kyungsoo’s clothing like a process. He takes his moment of free thought to take in the fact that Chanyeol actually wants him back, has wanted him back for some time, possibly. It’s a bit much to consider, but Chanyeol is finished and Kyungsoo is suddenly painfully aware that they’re both naked,  _Chanyeol_  is naked, Chanyeol looks  _really fucking good_  naked in front of him.  
  
Chanyeol seems to notice Kyungsoo staring and decides to put on a small show for Kyungsoo, trailing his own hand down his chest and stomach and finally to his own dick, slowly stroking it to full hardness. Kyungsoo’s mouth waters at the sight and he sits up on his elbows to get a better view. Chanyeol walks on his knees closer to Kyungsoo until his cock is level with Kyungsoo’s face and Kyungsoo takes his opportunity to wrap his mouth around the head, his lips brushing against Chanyeol’s thumb and forefinger still encircled around the shaft. Kyungsoo sucks as Chanyeol pumps until he drops his hands in favor of letting Kyungsoo take him in deeper.  
  
Chanyeol hisses as Kyungsoo looks up at him and takes him in as far as he can. “Shit, is your mouth magic too?” Chanyeol curses, sliding his large hands into Kyungsoo’s hair. Gaining a bit of confidence, Kyungsoo decides he’ll have some fun and experiment. He reaches a hand up to cup Chanyeol’s balls and uses his utmost concentration to send small waves of vibration through his fingertips while he continues to lave his tongue up and down Chanyeol’s cock. The moan he elicits from the taller man above him makes it all worth it. He pulls off to breathe for a moment but before he can catch his breath Chanyeol is pulling him up for a crushing kiss that has Kyungsoo biting and Chanyeol’s lower lip to let up.  
  
“I want you to do that again, but I also really want to fuck you,” Chanyeol pants, reaching down to stroke at Kyungsoo’s neglected cock. “So bad,” he says, kissing Kyungsoo’s neck and palming him hastily.  
  
As eager as he is, Kyungsoo is still a virgin, and as much as he likes Chanyeol he’d rather not take that risk here and now. Instead, he flexes his fingers and pushes Chanyeol back down on the bed with newfound self-assurance. Kyungsoo replaces his mouth back on Chanyeol’s strained hard dick and wraps a hand around the base, trying to repeat the action from moments ago. He knows he’s managed to do it again when Chanyeol tosses his head back and lets out a low groan.  
  
Kyungsoo can actually feel the vibrations from his hand with his mouth as he sucks, bobbing up and down and twisting his head with every upstroke, Chanyeol’s heavy breathing and gasping urging him on further. Kyungsoo gets the idea to take it one step further. He closes his eyes and puts all of his effort into his magic and envisions the vibrations not only coming from his hands and fingers, but from his mouth, lips and tongue also.  
  
“Oh fuck,” he hears Chanyeol cry out, and as much as he’d love to see the look on the man’s face right now, he’s so focused on what he’s doing that he fears he’d ruin it all if he so much as opened an eye. He feels a bitter taste on his tongue and he knows Chanyeol is close, knows that any moment now he will be bursting at the seams because of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo gives one last pump and a hard suck and Chanyeol is pulling him off by his hair, only to spurt streaks of white all over his own stomach with a grunt as Kyungsoo gasps for air, watching.  
  
Chanyeol sits up a minute later, eyes still glazed in amazement. “What I’m about to offer you will not even compare to what just happened, but I assure you I will give you my damned best,” he says, pushing Kyungsoo back down on the bed.  
  
Truth be told, Kyungsoo’s never even received a blowjob before, so technically, Chanyeol’s is the best; he even lets Kyungsoo come in his mouth which is an experience in its own, and he gets to notice how pretty Chanyeol’s lips actually are when they’re not blabbing about useless information.  
  
When Chanyeol has Kyungsoo wrapped in his arms, warm and secure, pressing sweet kisses to Kyungsoo’s head, everything comes rushing back to Kyungsoo at once and he feels this overwhelming sense of joy that finally, things in his life are going his way. Chanyeol tells him he’s really special, as opposed to feeling “special” his entire life.  
  
“You are really something,” Chanyeol says, sitting up in bed for a moment. He claps his hands and the lights in his bedroom go out before he crawls back to Kyungsoo’s side. “Look, I’m magic too!” he says before pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek as the both of them doze off, happy and sated.


End file.
